


Внизу

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin's eavesdropping, Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Group Sex, M/M, Minor Cisco Ramon/Eobard Thawne, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: «Да за что мне такая напасть!» — раздражённо думала Кейтлин, стараясь не шевелиться на своей кушетке.Гарри, Циско и Барри яростно спорили в соседней комнате, да так, что их свистящий шёпот раздавался в голове Сноу. И та жалела, что не могла снова провалиться в бессознательность — ибо то, о чём говорили её друзья, ей знать бы не хотелось. Ну, может, немного.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Kudos: 1





	Внизу

«Да за что мне такая напасть!» — раздражённо думала Кейтлин, стараясь не шевелиться на своей кушетке.   
Гарри, Циско и Барри яростно спорили в соседней комнате, да так, что их свистящий шёпот раздавался в голове Сноу. И та жалела, что не могла снова провалиться в бессознательность — ибо то, о чём говорили её друзья, ей знать бы не хотелось. Совсем не хотелось.  
— Имейте совесть, я уже второй раз был внизу! — сердито, как дикий кот, едва слышно шипел Гарри. Кейтлин, даже не видя его, могла предположить, что Уэллс едва сдерживается, чтобы не запустить чем-нибудь в своих собеседников. — Пора и честь знать!  
— Да тут ни у кого нет уже чести, смирись, Гарри! — Циско же, напротив, говорил почти в голос и весьма нагло. — Скажи ему, Барри!   
— Я хочу вас обоих, во всех позах, раз тридцать или сорок, — тут же отозвался бегун. Последовала небольшая пауза. — А может, и шестьдесят, — не очень уверенно добавил он.  
— Да пошли вы! — Гарри сорвался, вскрикнул в голос. На него тотчас зашикали, и Кейтлин закатила глаза. Как будто их шёпот был тише!  
— Вот раз ты скорострел, Барри, тебе и быть внизу! — радостно сделал умозаключение Циско.  
— Да ну, это скучно! Вы такие ме-е-едленные!..  
— А вы меня достали!  
— Так что не уйдёшь?  
— Хочу обжиматься. Не хочу внизу, — категорично отрезал Гарри.  
Кейтлин узнала эти металлические нотки. Они часто появлялись в голосе её бывшего начальника, доктора Уэллса, который после оказался величайшим злом во Вселенной. Тоун всегда использовал эти нотки, чтобы показать — на своём слове он держится твёрдо и не собирается сдаваться.  
— Я тоже не хочу внизу! Хватило мне Тоуна!  
— Ты спал с Тоуном? — Кейтлин попыталась анализировать тон Барри, но так и не смогла понять, с какими чувствами он это произносил.  
— Ну... Тогда я же не знал, что он... ну, этот... Тоун. Я думал... Он доктор Уэллс... — кажется, Циско смутился. Он всегда начинал делать паузы в голосе, когда смущался. — Да и вообще, из нас только ты один никогда не был внизу! — тут же перевёл он тему.  
Кейтлин даже стало интересно, несмотря на общую пикантность происходящего, чем закончится этот спор. В позиции Гарри она не сомневалась — ещё ни разу за всё время их знакомства второй Уэллс не отступал от сказанного. Так кто же — Боже, она об этом всё же подумала! — будет снизу? Барри или Циско?  
— Ну... — теперь паузы перешли в голос Барри.  
Кейтлин напрягла слух.  
— Что ну?  
— Ну мы с Уолли...  
— Серьёзно?! Ты спал со своим приёмным братом?  
— Эй, я же не говорил, что ты спал со своим начальником! Нет, мы с Уолли ходили в гей-клуб.  
— И?  
— И вот...  
— Ты был внизу под кем-то из клуба, но не хочешь под нами?  
— Я не мог быть там активом! Я же... сам же знаешь!..  
В лаборатории повисла напряжённая тишина.  
— Да ладно, чёрт с вами, я согласен! — неожиданно прорычал Гарри.  
Кейтлин так удивилась, что закашлялась. Циско, хотевший что-то сказать, подавился воздухом и затих.  
— Кейт, ты очнулась? — Барри тут же влетел в комнату и подозрительно посмотрел на подругу. «Интересно, как много она слышала?» — эта мысль так очевидно рисовалась на его лице, что Кейтлин даже не нужны были телепатические способности Сесиль, чтобы угадать её.  
— Да, Барр. И я слышала всё, — призналась Сноу.  
Лицо Барри смешно вытянулось, после чего он густо покраснел.  
— Я... мы... Ну... — забормотал он, шарясь взглядом по комнате в попытках перевести тему и скрыть своё замешательство. — Мы не хотели будить тебя, — наконец выдохнул он, не найдя ничего подходящего.  
— Я понимаю, — Кейтлин ободряюще улыбнулась, так как Барри с каждой секундой краснел сильнее. От его виновато-смущённого вида становилось жарко, а Сноу больше предпочитала тишину и холод. — Пожалейте, Гарри. Всё-таки, наверно, сложно постоянно быть... внизу.  
— Угу, — едва слышно выдохнул Барри, по цвету сравнявшись со своим костюмом, и молниеносно унёсся из комнаты.  
Вокруг настала звенящая и долгожданная тишина. Кейтлин вздохнула и опустила голову на подушки. Ей было немного досадно от того, что она так и не узнает, что же всё-таки будет окончательно внизу, но зато теперь она хотя бы могла поспать.  
«Ничего, спрошу Сесиль потом. Уж она-то точно будет в курсе», — подумала Сноу и прикрыла глаза.


End file.
